


[Podfic] Brother Lover

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SupernaturalJanuary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"However- and it doesn't happen a lot- they have to invoke 'I saw her first'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Brother Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brother Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154632) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



**Length:** 28:50  
**File Size:** 32.6MB|14.5MB  
**Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m9o3lhadvp2mxza/Brother%20Lover.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032014123102.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015010201.zip)

Thanks to cybel (eventually) for the podbook and cover:D

More for my #SupernaturalJanuary.


End file.
